The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Knautia macedonica named ‘Thunder and Lightning’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Thunder and Lightning’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Thunder and Lightning’ in October of 2007 in a container in his nursery in Kensington, Conn. ‘Thunder and Lightning’ arose as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of an unnamed plant of Knautia macedonica. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by culm cutting in Kensington, Conn. in 2007 by the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.